1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone units and more particularly pertains to a new and improved telephone unit formed in operative relationship to a vehicular steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephones in operative relationship with vehicles and the like is well known in the prior art and is becoming more desirable as a convenience of contemporary life styles. As may be appreciated, the use of telephones within an automobile can be an awkward and burdensome experience due to the remoteness of the telephone and the need to use same while operating a motor vehicle. Adding to the cumbersome nature of automobile telephones is the danger of removing one's eyes from the driving environment in response to a telephone ringing creating potentially hazardous driving conditions. Accordingly, the need for providing a telephone unit in operative relationship to a major automotive control unit, such as a steering wheel, becomes not only a convenience but a safety measure as well. In this connection, telephones are well known in the art and steering wheel accessories are well known in the art, but the combination of the two in a synergistic relationship has heretofore not been set forth. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,237 to Steadman illustrates the use of a clip-on transitory tray as an adjunct attachment removably secured to an associated steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 184,411 illustrates the use of a telephone holder and note receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,018 to Offredi illustrates a bracket for supporting a telephone with means providing an abutment to operate a switch hook of the associated telephone unit wherein additionally the support bracket may become part of an intercom unit or switchboard. The functional relationship of the bracket and various other components bears little relationship to the operative association of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,037 illustrates a housing associated with a steering wheel for ornamental purposes.
It may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for providing a telephone conveniently and effectively operatably associated with the dynamics of stimulative driving. The need to provide such an operative relationship is necessary in minimizing the dangers and difficulty in utilizing a telephone in contemporary settings of traffic and various distractions during the course of driving an automobile. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.